Fireflies
by myfavoritewolf
Summary: this is another dream of Bella's. it takes place sometime before Edward leaves and after she meets Jacob on First Beach. it's based on the song Fireflies by Owl City. please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**so thanks to a review from The Agonist i decided to rewrite the story and make it a little longer. I hope you all like this one a little more and if you haven't alreay you should go listen to the song "Fireflies" by Owl City. **

**I also realized i didn't put a disclaimer on this story earlier, so here it goes...**

**i do not own twilight or any of the wonderful characters created by Stephenie Meyer, but sometime i own a certain shirtless werewolf in my dreams ;)  
**

* * *

"Just follow me; and keep your eyes closed," a familiar husky voice told me. I didn't know who had spoken, but it seemed as if I had heard it somewhere before. I wasn't sure where the hand was guiding me and I knew it was stupid to let a strange man lead me somewhere I probably had never been before, but I continued to do what the voice told me. Something was comforting about that voice and that soft, warm hand.

"Where are we going?" I was extremely curious about who was holding my hand and insisting I keep my eyes closed.

"It's a surprise; we're almost there now."

Ahhhhh, that beautiful voice. My common sense told me to run away, but I think I would probably do anything if that voice asked me to. Somehow I felt like I was tied to this hand, in more ways than I could ever express, like I could do anything as long as that hand consumed mine. It was very strange to me; I had never felt this way about anything, or anyone.

"Okay, open your eyes."

I was almost afraid to open my eyes now, I felt like if I did than I would lose this feeling. But that voice asked me to, and I couldn't deny that voice anything.

So I took the risk and when I opened my eyes I was met with the most beautiful scene I could ever imagine. I was standing about fifty feet from the edge of cliff and all around me fireflies were dancing. They weaved around each other as if performing an intricately choreographed dance. I stared wide eyed and open mouthed at the wonder in front of me. It felt as if that moment the world had stopped spinning and as if time no longer existed.

"I love to come here in the summer when the fireflies are everywhere."

I was jerked back to reality by the sound of that wonderful voice. I turned around to see for the first time who had been guiding me and what I saw only made this moment even more surreal. The man standing behind me looked so much like that Quileute boy I met on first beach a few weeks ago. But it couldn't be Jacob, could it? This man looked at least twenty five and he was huge. He was also gorgeous. The color of his smooth russet skin and his short dark hair made him one of the most beautiful men I had ever seen. The way the fireflies flew around him truly made him look like an object in a painting you would see in a fancy art museum, but this man was different. Something about him made him seem so at peace with the world and carefree. He was wearing cut-off shorts and a dark brown shirt that accented his perfectly toned body. He had big, brown, puppy dog eyes that bore into mine with such an intensity that made my heart melt.

"Do you like it?" he asked as he stepped closer to me.

"Yeah, it's beautiful."

He continued to walk toward me, and then he grabbed my hand in his and put his other on my waist. It wasn't until he pulled me closer to him that I realized what he was trying to do. I knew my clumsiness would most likely ruin the moment, but I tried to stay calm and just let him lead. It really wasn't as bad as I had imagined it to be, he was amazingly graceful for his size, so we continued to dance with buzzing of the fireflies as our music.

After what seemed like minuets he stopped, but continued to hold my hand as we walked a little ways then he sat down and patted the space beside him. He lay down with his hands behind his head looking completely at ease and I laid my head on his chest. When I looked up at the sky stretched above me, it took my breath away. The fireflies were still dancing in their complicated patterns, but now it look as if the stars had joined them.

I'm not sure how long we stayed like that, but eventually the sound of his heartbeat and steady breathing lulled me to sleep. The dreams I had while I laid like that were some of the most bizarre dreams I have ever experienced.

I dreamt that I was falling. My screams pierced the air and somewhere inside of me I knew I was about to meet my death. When I finally stopped falling I was met by icy cold water. I was drowning, but right when I was about to give up and let the icy depth overtake me I felt two warm hands grab my waist and pull me to the surface. I gasped for breath as the warm arms towed me to the shore.

I desperately need to find out who had saved me but the second I turned to see who my rescuer had been the dream faded to black and suddenly I was standing alone in the middle of a small meadow.

The colorful flowers and tall grass swayed in the light breeze. I heard a rustling in a nearby bush and turned to see what it was. What I saw surprised me, but what surprised me even more was that I wasn't afraid of the enormous russet wolf that stood ten feet away from me. I even started walking towards it as if it was a long lost family pet. The wolf stayed completely still as I reached out to touch him, but the second before my fingers reached the thick fur everything went black and my dream was gone.

I wanted to see more of these strange dreams, but somehow I knew they were over. I felt like I desperately needed to find the russet wolf and that warm hand. I felt like my life now depended on me finding those things, like finding them was vital for my existence.

I continued to lie there hoping that by some miracle that the man in my dreams would come back to me, but I knew that no matter how long I lay there nothing would ever happen. So I finally decided to open my eyes and face the world. I thought maybe the world might hold such a man as the one in my dreams and that someday I could find him.

So I decided that I would wake up and live my life. I counted to three before I opened my eyes…

One… Two…Three.

The last thing I felt before I opened my eyes was two perfect, cold lips softly kiss my forehead and the moving of the curtains as someone climb out my bedroom window.

When my eyes were fully open I slowly sat up and gazed through the window at the bright morning sun. The dreams I had had seemed so far away now and I vaguely wondered what time it was. I turned to look at my alarm clock, but in place of the clock sat a glass jar, filled with fireflies.

* * *

**So i hope you liked that, i sorta felt like i drabbled on a bit. please review and tell me if you think i should continue this or leave it as a one-shot. or just review and tell me about your day, i have no life so i really won't mind... haha**

* * *


	2. an

**So sorry this isn't a chapter, but i just rewrote fireflies and it didn't show up on my computer so i wasn't sure if you guys got it either so decided to do this... soooo please go reread it!! you know you want to!**


End file.
